This invention relates generally to wind turbine towers, and more particularly, to methods and systems for assembling a wind turbine tower.
Because of the height of known wind turbine towers, it may be difficult to transport a pre-assembled tower to the erection site. As a result, at least some known wind turbine towers are assembled from a number of tower portions at the erection site. With known wind turbine towers, at least some of the tower portions have different cross-sectional shapes and/or different wall thicknesses to accommodate the weight of the turbine atop the tower.
When assembling a wind turbine tower, platforms are often needed within the tower structure to provide a surface upon which the tower assemblers may stand when assembling adjoining tower portions together. However, because of the varying cross-sectional shapes and wall thicknesses of the tower portions, a uniquely manufactured platform is often used at each tower section having a different cross-sectional shape and/or wall thickness.